


Letting the cat out of the bag

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Purrfect AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets and Wagers, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Zoro and Sanji officialize their relationship to their closest friends.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Purrfect AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Letting the cat out of the bag

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a shorter piece ! Life has been awful those last months as you may have noticed due to lack of new fics, but I'm hopeful now.  
> WRITER'S BLOCK GO AWAY >_<

A few weeks into the new turn his relationship with the marimo took, Sanji starts acknowledging his growing feelings for his roommate – in the privacy of his own head, of course. _It feels nice, the_ _two_ _of us together like thi_ _s..._ _well, three, with Diesel, but still._

Zoro knows fully well how happy he is with the blond... but also feels a bit frustrated that they haven't done much more than kiss and shy touches. _Baby steps_ , he constantly reminds himself, for fear of overwhelming Sanji and risk losing him.

This morning Sanji feels hopeful towards his relationship with his roommate and- well, that kind of _i_ _s_ the point : Zoro's not _just a roommate_ anymore. And he feels the need to label what happens between them, feels like he's able, today, to fully entertain the idea that he could be _in a relationship with a man_. Strangely, his heart swells at the concept. It's all new and exciting, and he can't help a grin from forming on his face.

"What's that smile for, cook ?", Zoro bemusedly asks around a mouthful of breakfast.

Sanji catches himself daydreaming but doesn't even try to stifle a chuckle, letting all his hope and joy irradiate from him. "I dunno, I just feel good today."

Zoro shrugs. "Eeh, thanks for the view", he says with a lopsided smile.

The blond swallows at the sexy sight. It finally clicks, and he voices aloud before his brain registers it, "I'm bi."

The other chuckles. "Took you long enough", he teases.

"No, I mean- I... I think I'm ready to come out", Sanji realizes.

"Oh." Zoro's heart is instantly filled with hope. "As in... making us official ?"

The blond takes a deep breath. "Yeah", he exhales at length. "I think I'd like that." His gaze is locked onto Zoro's eyes with hope and the tiniest bit of apprehension.

The green-haired student's look softens, and he holds a hand out upon the table to grab Sanji's. "So do I", he reassures him. "I'm so glad you want this as much as I do."

The future Chef sighs of relief and lets a grin curve his lips.

"So I can call you my boyfriend now ?", Zoro excitedly asks.

"Well... yeah, I guess so. But..." Sanji hums. "I'm not sure I'm comfy yet with strong public displays of affection", he says as he draws his hand back, "Can you... wait a bit more for that ?"

Zoro sighs. "Don't worry, cook, I'm not gonna jump on you in public."

Said cook flushes pink at the mention that he could be "jumped on". He clears his throat and adds, "And there's no way I'm changing the way I act towards the ladies."

Zoro nods his understanding. "I like you the way you are anyway, I don't want you to change." After a short while, he adds, "But if you insist on setting some rules, I have a single one : I don't want to share. You're mine and mine only."

Sanji blushes another darker shade at the possessiveness in the other's tone but nods the affirmative.

"Then we're good", Zoro grins, and swiftly steals a kiss from the blond, a smug look stuck to his face afterwards.

Sanji rolls his eyes, but can't help a soft grin.

"So... how are we doing this ? You wanna break it out to the rest of the group like, a party to celebrate ?"

Sanji's face falls. "Nope. No. Nonononono."

Zoro snickers, and playfully pokes the blond in the cheek with his pointing finger. "Hey, I'm just kidding..."

"Ha-ha", Sanji deadpans. "Seriously, I haven't thought much of it. Maybe just- you know, a simple announcement ?"

Zoro nods. "Alright by me, if that's what you want."

Sanji has a soft smile and grabs the marimo's hand across the table, tangles their fingers together. "Thank you."

* * *

For lunch Zoro and Sanji meet up with their friends, and sit next to each other facing Luffy, Nami and Usopp.

Nami instantly squints at the roommates. "Something has changed between you two."

Zoro and Sanji exchange a quick glance and a shrug, then the former says, "We're together now."

On the other side of the table, Luffy widely smiles, "I knew it !"

Usopp launches at them a fondly exasperated "At last !"

Nami claps her hands together. "Aww..."

Sanji shakes his head in disbelief. "So, neither of you is even... like, surprised that marimo and I... ?", he trails out.

Usopp deadpans, " _Surprised_ ? We'd have to be blind and deaf."

Zoro groans in annoyance.

Nami raises an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah, that's no news that you two have been closer to each other over the years."

Even Luffy dares to say, "You've always been friends anyway", to which Sanji opens wide disbelieving eyes and Zoro lifts a dubious eyebrow.

Nami holds out her hand, palm up, and smirks, "Now... for the bets, I believe I'll be collecting your money..."

Sanji cringes, "You had ongoing bets on us ?"

Zoro rolls his eyes. "Greedy witch."

Nami shrugs. "The others thought you'd be too dense to even try anything before the end of college. I, for one, bet that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourselves..."

"We- we're not even there yet", Sanji indignantly protests, a nice shade of red adorning his cheeks.

Usopp hands out a five dollar bill, "It's only half because Sanji says they haven't consumed yet."

Luffy quizzically cocks his head to the side. "Consumed what ? ...I hope you guys haven't been sneaking up on meat and no one told me", he says with a pout.

Zoro has the grace to flush red as well, and ruffles his friend's raven hair with a forced smile. "No, we haven't."

Sanji softly looks at Luffy, and exhales a sigh, hoping that they won't have to explain such a thing to him in public.

Usopp, the traitor, coos, "Consumed the flame of love~..."

"Oh, so it's like a candle-thingie", Luffy claps his hands together in understanding...

Sanji quickly dives into the breach, ruffling Luffy's hair as well. "Sure ! That's what it is."

The straw-hatted teen beams.

Nami grumbles something inaudible but still collects Usopp's money.

Zoro diverts the subject, "Anyway Nami, thanks for recommending Steven Universe, we've been binge-watching it and it's awesome. The movie rocks too !"

The red-haired student has a genuine grin. "Oh, you're welcome. And the Crewniverse planned an epilogue series... I keep tabs on them so I'll tell you guys when it's out."

Sanji and Zoro eagerly nod.

Nami's smile turns amused as she says, "Didn't think you two would bond over this, _too_..."

Sanji has a soft sigh, then says, "It's true Diesel helped a great deal, too."

"I knew the fluffy matchmaker would be a part of this", Nami keeps smiling.

Usopp adds, "Isn't he the reason you asked to stay in the same room year after year ?"

Zoro and Sanji exchange a fond look. "He is", the blond says, "He really grew on us."

The green-haired student pokes him in the ribs. "Softie."

Sanji winces but retaliates, "Says the one who warmed up to him because he's a guard cat."

Zoro huffs but doesn't deny.

Luffy's grin splits his face in two. "Shishishi, I knew you'd make good parents", he genuinely says.

Sanji blushes and clears his throat.

Zoro squints at Luffy.

Usopp and Nami snort, trying their best to contain the laughter bubbling up in their chests.

Zoro sighs and places a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Whatever", he grumbles.

* * *

When they come back to their shared room at the end of their classes, Zoro and Sanji go straight to the couch, on either side of Diesel curled in a ball.

The green-haired student caresses the cat, finds Sanji's fingers along the way and tangles with them. He looks up to find a soft look on the blond's face.

Sanji genuinely says, "I'm happy", feels his smile growing as his heart swells at the realization, "to be with you two."

Zoro takes in a deep breath, puffs his chest out with pride and lets a smile of his own take over his face. "I'm proud of you, cook. A year behind us, you would never have been with a man, and now you're admitting you're happy with one ? You've come a long way."

Sanji bites his lip. "Yeah. I wouldn't do that just for anyone, though..."

Zoro leans in and fiercely captures the blond's lips.

A small whine escapes Sanji's mouth, that the other uses to sneak his tongue in.

Zoro devours his boyfriend's mouth, tasting it feverishly and sucking his tongue. He tries to convey his feelings through the kiss as he can't yet voice them aloud for fear of overwhelming Sanji...

 _Holy shit, he really wants me_ , Sanji realizes. So he responds in kind, letting himself be dragged into the longest and hottest kiss he's ever had.

When Zoro draws back for air, his hand is still tangled at the back of Sanji's head, and he's pressing his fingertips into the nape of his neck possessively. He opens his eyes and dives into Sanji's only visible one. Darkness drowns into blue but he looks with intent, breath catching at the quiet awe he finds in the other's gaze.

"Meow", Diesel wakes up and stretches a paw out to meet Sanji's thigh.

Both students' gazes lean down to meet their cat.

The calico tabby stretches and rolls around so that he's touching both his humans and presenting his belly to be rubbed.

"Aww..." Sanji instantly complies.

Zoro chuckles, and kisses Sanji's forehead before joining him in his petting.

Diesel purrs under their ministrations, feels happy in this home with both his humans around.

As Sanji gets up and starts preparing dinner, Zoro stays, grabs Diesel to place him atop his chest as he's laying on the couch.

The cat lets himself he hauled up and curls into a ball atop his green-haired human's torso, enveloped by his warmth.

Making extra sure Sanji's making enough noise in the kitchen that he can't hear him, Zoro murmurs as he scratches behind Diesel's ears, "Hey, can you keep a secret ? I think I love him..."

Diesel blinks when he feels his human's heartbeat getting faster and stronger in his chest, meows in acknowledgment and purrs louder to appease him.

Zoro closes his eyes. "Thank you, kitty", he hushedly says, and keeps petting Diesel for the while his raging heart needs to calm down.

From the kitchen, Sanji glances at a peaceful marimo petting a ball of fur, unaware of the little exchange the two just had. He smiles to himself, content. _I can't wait to see where this'll take us..._


End file.
